


Graphics for The Ones We Choose

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for 2019 DCBB, The Ones We Choose, by lightmyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ones We Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833847) by [lightmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway). 

> Shoutout to Lisa for writing such an amazing fic! I loved the story, the journey Castiel and Dean went through, to find their happiness. Plus, huge kudos for how patient she was with me while I got everything together! Everyone should head on over here, leave kudos, and give the story a read! 
> 
> There is one piece of NSFW art at the end of the second chapter (for Chapter 6 in the fic). Spoilers, of course, throughout the art!

**Promo Banner**

_I chose to illustrate this scene for the promo because its the opening scene of the fic and one that I felt was powerful to both Castiel, his journey, and eventually his growth. This is where he started._

** **Title Banner ** **

** **Divider****

_I was torn on the idea for a divider, but I fell in love with the idea of the boys' hearts!_


	2. Chapters 1-6

_Unwilling to be where someone would recognize him, he wandered down the highway until he reached the next town and stopped at the first fast food joint he spotted. A single hamburger and a water left him with nineteen dollars and continued hunger pangs, but it would have to do he reassured himself. Finding the back of the restaurant he waited out of sight until it closed. After the parking lot cleared out, he huddled up next to the dumpster enclosure. Resting his head on the wood panels, he heaved a sigh, and tried to block out the stench emanating from behind his head. He focused on his own heartbeat. He tapped out the rhythm on his leg as he closed his eyes. He wished for sleep to take him, and in the next breath dreaded it for fear of another nightmare. His fears came to fruition as he woke several times with heart-pounding night terrors. He shivered and shook every time. When he could no longer take it, he gave up on sleep. He started his wandering in the early morning hours._

_Dean was leaning against the side of the car. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he was looking up at the sky. And he was gorgeous. The answer to his issue stood front and center when Rhonda walked up and leaned against Dean whose arm immediately wrapped around her. Cas suddenly couldn’t breathe._

_But fall they did, and to his utter heartbreak Dean gently wiped them away. His touch as always electrified him, but this time it brought to surface every ounce of love he had for the man in front of him. Without thinking, he reached for Dean’s hand, holding it in place on his cheek. He heard the sharp intake of Dean’s breath and saw a flicker of an unknown emotion in his friend’s eyes._

_Rhonda cut him off with a smack and a commanding, “Don’t you fucking say it.” She lowered her voice, mindful of the baby, “I will not let you lie about this in front of me. We have had too many conversations alluding to your not so rigid sexuality for you to deny it in front of me. So, if that is your only excuse for not being with Cas, then fuck you. You truly are an asshole.”_

_When Dean snapped, the screaming grew so loud their neighbors started banging on the wall. Dean clenched his jaw and shoved Cas up against the wall. He dropped his voice and seethed, “Fuck you, Castiel.”_

_“Oh my God. Really? You couldn’t wait until the wedding night,” Sam said as he stared at his brother and brother-in-law. “How the hell did you even get this far into it? We just finished pictures five minutes ago.” Sam stared at his brother bent over the back of a couch with his tuxedo jacket shoved up and his pants down around his ankles. _


	3. Chapters 7-13

_Dawning realization crossed Charlie’s face, and she turned red with fury. “You’re that Hannah,” she seethed. “Dean, I didn’t know.” Her voice was quiet and filled with sadness. “I know, Red.” He looked from her to a still perplexed Kevin. “She’s Cas’s sister.”_

_ _

_ _

_Dean heard the door crash open. The splintering of wood and the resulting scream. He rushed from his room and sprinted down the stairs. John’s body filled the doorway, blocking out the sunlight. His face was in shadow, but Dean could see the anger seething there. Fear welled inside him, but he shoved it aside. He needed to assess the situation. Find a way to diffuse it before it got out of hand. His eyes quickly swept the room, resting for only a brief second on Mary. She was huddled in the doorway to the kitchen, shielding Sam. _

_ _

_ _

_Standing up angrily, Cas walked to the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer, opened it aggressively and downed half the bottle. “Maybe this is too much. Look what happened when Mary let John back in.”_

_Missouri was out of her chair and pulling the bottle out of his hand before he could say another word. “Don’t you dare bring that man into this conversation. You should be ashamed of yourself.” _

_ _

_ _

_On their last night together, the four of them went out to pizza and to the arcade for laser tag, even though it was a school night. Dean was as competitive as always and Cas could only shake his head at his husband who seemed determined to beat every child no matter their age._

_ _

_ _

_Cas took Rhonda, nearly thirty weeks pregnant, in his arms and stood to go. Without Rhonda’s weight, Benny managed to get to his feet. His vision cleared slightly and he said, “Go Cas. Save her. I’ll be right behind you.”_

_Another sob wrenched from his throat, and he began to shake. It was then he realized he was being held as he cried. The soothing voice of his mother broke through his tears. “It’s okay, baby. Let it all out.”_


End file.
